


Come When I Call

by Sashataakheru



Series: Strange Magic [6]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra
Genre: Celibacy, Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Exhaustion, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Teasing, tourfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh wishes he could live the life of a debauched rock star, if only his Dom would let him. Instead, kept celibate and keen, his pleasure is reserved only for Jeff. The reward for his devotion and obedience is pleasure of his own, but sometimes, things just don't go his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come When I Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 'virginity/celibacy' & 'orgasm denial/control' for kink bingo round six. My card is [here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/68713.html)

Hugh wasn't sure when touring had become the hardest slog in the world. It always was, to be fair, but it was worse once he wore Jeff's collar. With Jeff's authority to tame him and control him, the temptations that he might usually indulge in on tour were either out of reach, or not allowed. He was permitted to drink alcohol, and Jeff wasn't about to let him quit smoking because the arguments were just not worth it, but even those were controlled, and everything else was taken away. 

It took Hugh a long time to adjust to it. It wasn't just Jeff's obsessive control over what he wore, though that did bring certain delights. Hugh discovered he quite liked having Jeff pay such careful attention to him as he dressed him. The ritual before they left for the show was one he was quite fond of now, and he always looked forward to it. He knew Jeff liked having that one moment before they went on stage to re-inforce his control, because once Hugh got on stage, he answered to no one. It was a compromise both were prepared to live with.

No, it was the sex that killed it for him. He wasn't allowed to be a debauched rock star because Jeff wouldn't let him. Instead, he kept him in chastity, more or less with his words, and dealt out pleasure as if it were diamonds. Chasing that pleasure, making sure he earned it, was stupidly effective, and Hugh hated that he bought into it so eagerly. If Jeff hadn't been any good, perhaps that might've been another story, but when Jeff promised to deliver, shit did he deliver. Hugh would almost have said he was as addicted to it as he was going on stage. But not quite. The high of being on stage performing did rather beat just about everything else, and if being allowed to do that meant playing by Jeff's rules, so be it.

* * *

They were somewhere in Europe. Hugh had lost track of the country a while ago. Jeff had called him to his room, and he went obediently, hoping for some pleasure. Jeff had the best suite, of course, not that Hugh was about to complain about it. Instead, he knelt as instructed once he'd been let in, wondering what he wanted this time.

Jeff stood near him, looking down at him. "When was the last time I gave you pleasure?" 

Hugh swallowed, trying to remember. "Fifteen days ago. I-I don't remember where, sir. It might've been Prague."

"Actually, it was Copenhagen eighteen days ago, but I'm not going to penalise you for that," Jeff said. "Do you remember what I told you then?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hugh tried to remember. It was sort of lost in the haze and exhaustion of touring, and he wondered how Jeff managed to remember everything so well. After a moment, he thought he had it. "Sir, I believe you said you would consider another offer once we got to Berlin. Or was it Amsterdam?" 

"Paris, actually. Where do you think we are now, just as an aside," Jeff said.

"I'm really not sure, sir. I am far too tired to keep track of strange cities I only ever see at night for thirty six hours at a time," Hugh said, apologetic.

"Go on, take a guess," Jeff said, teasing him a little. 

That was when it hit him, and Hugh felt like such an idiot for not noticing. They'd even flown in during the day for once. Jeff had pointed out the bloody Eiffel Tower and everything. "Oh, we're in Paris now, aren't we, sir?" 

Jeff offered a smile, pleased with his sub. "Very good, lad. I knew you'd remember eventually. Know what that means, then?" 

"That you will consider giving me some pleasure?" Hugh asked, hopefully.

Jeff nodded. "That I will, lad. Think you've earned it?"

"That's for you to decide, sir," Hugh replied.

"Well, how many good shows have we had? Have you messed up in any way?" Jeff asked.

"They have all felt like quite good shows, sir, but I know you have different ideas about that than I do. I can only do my best and hope it turns out great," Hugh said.

"Nah, they've all been pretty good. You do tend to remember the bad ones more than I do. If you can't remember any, then they've all been pretty good. So do you think you deserve any pleasure then?" Jeff asked.

"That's for you to decide, sir," Hugh repeated.

"Stand up. Strip for me," Jeff ordered.

Hugh obeyed, getting to his feet as he faced his master, standing naked before him. He couldn't quite decipher the expression on his face as he watched him standing before him. Jeff smiled, and approached him, pulling him into a kiss. Hugh did his best to remain as passive as he could manage, knowing his master preferred to play with him that way. He could already feel Jeff grasp his wrist firmly, demanding obedience. He waited patiently as Jeff began making out with him, touching him all over his body as he began to arouse him.

Hugh did his best to control himself. He knew this was not the time for pleasure, and forced himself to remain unmoved by Jeff's actions. Remaining as passive as he could, he pretended he was a piece of solid furniture, unable to react to him. As strange as it always sounded to him, it tended to work. He could stand there motionless while Jeff mauled him and took his own pleasure from his body without flinching or moving, or without his cock hardening. 

"Good, good. I like it when you behave," Jeff murmured as his hands moved down his thighs.

There was a moment where Jeff closed a hand around his cock, and Hugh bit his lip as he tried not to let himself get too excited. He threw all his energy at trying to make the pleasure go away; it would do no good to be too excited before Jeff was ready to give him pleasure, if he'd decided he'd earned it. It didn't make it easy, though. Jeff was stroking him gently, fisting his cock slowly, closing his fingers tightly around the head, trying to make him flinch. 

Jeff's teasing seemed to go on for hours, though they were more metaphorical than literal that night. Hugh knew it was a battle of wills. All he had to do was hold on and not give in to any of the arousal Jeff was trying to give him, and if he was lucky, he'd be allowed one last chance to enjoy it properly. That prize was well-worth the effort, though Hugh knew he didn't always earn it. He wasn't sure he'd earn it tonight, either. He knew he was tired, jet-lagged and exhausted. He wasn't sure he had enough concentration to make it all the way through. Jeff always loved pushing him to the very edge of his limits.

"Think you can last the night, lad? Think you can ignore my touch? I know what you like. I know where you like to be touched. I know," Jeff leant in to whisper in his ear, "what you really desire."

Hugh shivered and bit his lip again. What was worse was that he knew Jeff wasn't just bluffing. Jeff knew exactly what he needed to do to bring him to orgasm, and that thought made his teasing all the more effective. 

"No, sir, not yet. I haven't - I haven't really-" Hugh's voice got caught in his throat as Jeff caressed his arse with his hand, rubbing slowly, moving towards that one place Hugh didn't want him to touch. "Please, sir."

"I didn't know begging was your thing, Hugh. You gonna give up on me so soon?" Jeff said, slyly brushing a finger over his anus. 

Hugh tensed, his body fighting off the incoming pleasure. He knew he was mostly just storing it away, pretending it didn't exist until he could no longer hold back the flood waters, and then it would come crashing down on him and he would be wrecked. 

"It isn't that, sir, it's just-" Hugh stopped mid-sentence as that finger gently probed its way inside him, just a little. "Oh, God."

Jeff smiled, and brought him into a kiss with his other hand. "I love watching you squirm, lad. I really do. Any chance you'll go all the way tonight? I wanna know how far I can push you."

"I don't really know, sir. I'm very tired," Hugh replied, opting for the truth. 

"Yeah, I thought you might be. Come on, lie down on your stomach. I just wanna tease you some more," Jeff said. Moving in front of him, he grabbed his wrist and led him over to the bed.

Hugh obediently lay down, and he knew he was in danger. His bed was so soft, and he was lying down now. He could feel Jeff hovering over him, pressing kisses to his back and neck, nipping the skin gently. He felt his tongue probing inside him, making his muscles tense. Jeff was being too gentle, if Hugh was being honest. It was lulling him gently to sleep, and it was giving in to that urge that proved most powerful in the end. 

Jeff had been half-planning to let him sleep, though he knew he wouldn't have had much obedience on that front. Hugh never slept on command. He sat beside him, watching him sleep. He'd give him some pleasure when he was feeling a little better. Perhaps once they'd finally got home, and had a good sleep. He missed playing with him all night, when he could play with Hugh all night and make him scream his name just before dawn as he finally let him come. He really missed those nights, and this night was not going to be one of them. Instead, Jeff tucked him into bed gently and lay down beside him. He didn't last much longer until he was drifting off to sleep beside him, wishing he was back home in bed.


End file.
